


Sunshine

by peacehopeandrats



Series: Monthly Rumbelling 2021 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling January 2021 (Once Upon A Time), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacehopeandrats/pseuds/peacehopeandrats
Summary: A lazy morning in bed brings us Rumple's study of a sleeping Belle and the pleasures that come once she wakes up.A short ficlet based off of January's Monthly Rumbelling moodboard.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Monthly Rumbelling 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the Monthly Rumbelling for January 2021, the text of morning sex. You can find it [here](https://a-monthly-rumbelling.tumblr.com/post/639113404836085761/prompts-for-january). This month I also prompted myself with the theme of light.
> 
> This is one fic in a series dedicated only to Monthly Rumbelling stories from all over the franchise. Eventually the purpose of this collection will all make sense, but for now, please enjoy the random storytelling.

Belle’s skin glowed in the warm light of the rising sun and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t take his eyes from the study of her. Thanks to last night’s lovemaking, the bed was in complete disarray, leaving the sheets in a jumble that perfectly hid her most private areas while exposing the rest of her body for him to visually devour. 

On her side, with her back turned toward him, her curves were a topographical map of mountains and valleys, shoulder sliding low into the curve of her waist, which rose up to form her hip and perfectly round backside. Belle’s bottom leg was covered in the sheets, wrapped up as if someone had tried to mummify her and gave up before they’d barely begun, but her upper leg was completely and deliciously exposed. The soft, creamy flesh calling out to be touched. Tipped slightly forward, this leg was partially bracing her in position and had trapped the sheets up against her soft folds. Rumple would have happily replaced those sheets if he could, merged himself with them to be surrounded by her heat and covered in musky scent.

Her arm was blocking his view of her partially exposed breast, but the fabric was trapped here too, pinned against her soft curves in such a way that it was hard _not_ to envision it hooked on to her taught, dark nipple. It exposed every inch of softness while denying him a glimpse of what his tongue longed to dance around.

Rumplestiltskin took in a deep, shuddering breath and let his hand hover a mere inch over her creamy skin. It danced along her body, rising and falling with each curve, casting a shadow of his touch in the light that seemed to radiate from her. She was pure beauty this morning, limp and languid after having been pleasantly spent the night before. The peace of her rest filled his heart with the glow that surrounded her and the seductive nature of her position sent his blood pulsing deep within his very being.

His eyes drank her in and his cock thanked him for it, swelling with anticipated pleasure. It would have been impossible to drape the fabric in a more sensual way, even if he’d had an artist’s ability in staging and design, and the feelings that this morning vision had awoken in him were very rapidly driving him to madness. He wanted to press his body against hers, add his own, real heat to the illusion of warmth cast by sunlight that first had to penetrate glass panes before caressing her. A single shift of his position and he could be the one penetrating, show the invisible beams exactly how it was done. Instead, to protect slumbering innocence from his deepest desires, he leaned forward to breathe a kiss into the place where her shoulder met her side.

Rumplestiltskin could smell the scent of their lovemaking in the sheets beneath them. It mingled with the sweetness of the rose scented laundry soap that Belle preferred before drifting out into the air around him. He breathed again, deeper this time, to catch every bit of it into his senses, and the long intake seemed to pull life from Belle and release it into the world.

She shifted a little on the mattress, leg stretching to reach the edge, arms creeping just high enough to reveal that the sheet was indeed covering her nipple, though the darker skin that surrounded it peeked out, tempting him further.

“I’m awake,” she whispered into the morning before nuzzling down into her pillow at the same time that she nestled against him in a perfect approximation of a casual collision. 

Rumple moaned as her soft flesh met his hard length and her settling body massaged it to further need. He tried to shift away, wanting to grant her the opportunity to choose their joining while fully awake, but she chased him, wriggling backward again until the contact was renewed.

“I think you need something.” Belle’s head turned on the pillow so that she could look back at him from over her shoulder. She shot him an innocent smile before rolling onto her back. The movement not only sent waves of pleasure pulsing through him as her body brushed his, but it exposed her breast and half of her lower body, the sheet forming a C shape over her belly, one whose bottom most tip dipped low between her legs. This new position granted him a glance at the curls that covered her, yet denied a proper view of the folds that he so longed to be lost in.

“Oh, Belle,” Rumple whispered at last. “I always need you, sweetheart.”

She smiled at him and nudged him to his back, then rolled to follow him, straddling him in such a way that her heat radiated against his hard need, but refused him actual contact. Rumple let his eyes wander over her body, now almost white with the brightening rays of light that poured onto the bed, coating both of them. It flowed over her form and settled on his own, lightening his skin and making the first beads of his desire glisten at his tip.

Belle noticed the moisture as well and pressed a feather-light touch to it, trailing the fluid slowly over his head, following the skin that surrounded him. Then, trailing the pad of her finger lower, she made a line from tip to base.

He moaned in delight at the sensation that was more heat than actual contact. Belle's touch felt like a magical steam, hot against him yet so light that he felt the need to chase after it. "I won't last long," he warned as his hips rose involuntarily to follow her hand when it moved away.

"Neither will I," Belle answered. Her hips shifted forward to punctuate the statement and Rumple felt her hot and wet against the underside of his cock. She denied him entry, instead positioning herself so that she glided easily against his length, her own hard nub pressing to his throbbing base. 

Everything vacated his mind when they made contact, all thought replaced by the sensation of her slick folds massaging him. There were no words to describe the perfection of that moment, no feelings to adequately express how perfect she was, then and always. All there was was Belle, surrounded by sunlight, bathed in beauty.

Their bodies moved slightly, slowly caressing each other without the use of hands, and it wasn't long before Rumple felt himself tighten in that moment of pure tension before the final release. "Belle," he moaned. "Sweetheart…" 

"Rumple," she begged in return before trembling against him in a quivering release of her physical satisfaction.

Urged on by the fluttering of her body against his, Rumple was pushed over the edge, spilling his milky essence in blissful pulses of pleasure. It was a calm sort of completion for both of them, lazy and gentle, and it allowed him another chance to study her in the morning light.

Belle hovered over him, still now that her need had been satisfied. Her breasts hung forward at this angle, round and wonderful, casting shadows over her otherwise radiant form. They glistened with some of his spent seed, but she made no effort to clean herself, a promise of a lengthy bathing session in their near future. The crystal blue of her eyes were roaming over his body and he glanced down to see that he also shone in the morning light, his stomach glinting with the same evidence of their lovemaking as hers possessed. 

"You still here with me, sweetheart?" Rumple's hands traveled over her thighs, waking her more to reality than his voice did. She blinked at the touch and gave him a bashful smile.

"Just remembering a time when you always shone in the light," she admitted with the smallest shrug.

Rumple smiled at her. "You will never convince me that the golden scaled Dark One is a look you would have preferred."

"Well, it _is_ the man I fell in love with," she insisted as she lowered herself to the bed again, snuggling close against his side.

He shook his head, still not able to believe the words, no matter their arrangement. "Who could ever love a beast?"

"Someone who saw the good in him," Belle insisted before leaning up to kiss him. Their tongues danced lazily against each other, then parted, and she smiled. "Laundry day today. We could shower and come back to bed before we lose the light. If the sheets are getting washed anyway it won’t matter if they’re wet."

Rumple imagined droplets of water being turned to tiny rainbows on Belle's skin as the sun rose to the height of their bedroom window and shivered involuntarily. "Maybe there _is_ something to this attraction of glistening skin after all."


End file.
